cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristonion
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "In God We Trust" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "Hail Columbia" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || Republic of Kristonion |- |'Capital' || Washington |- |'Largest City' || New York City |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Government' • President • Vice President • Speaker of the House • Chief Justice | Federal Constitutional Republic Alexander Lee Martin Buchanan Antonio Wright Robert Billings |- |'Trading Sphere' || Purple |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || League of the Right |- |'Major Religions' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | September 30, 2007 |- |'Area' | 289,970.4 sq. mi. |- |'Population' | 75,236,901 |- |'National Animal' | Bald Eagle |- |'Tax Rate' || 28% |- |'Currency' || United States Dollar ($) |} The Republic of Kristonion is a growing developing nation located centrally along the Potomac River. Currently there are nine states. Kristonion is a republic made up by a President, Vice President, Congress, and Supreme Court. Currently the republic is a member of the League of the Right. The nation's main exports are marble and silver; the main imports are aluminum, coal, furs, gold, pigs, rubber, water, and wheat. = History = Early History Kristonion was founded on September 30, 2007 by Alexander Lee. The capital became Washington, a city along the Potomac River in North America. The nation is a republic, with Alexander Lee as President. The nation became largely based on the former United States of America. On the same day as the founding, President Lee put Kristonion into The German Empire alliance. While there Lee founded the Empire's Deutsche Konservative Partei. In early October, droughts were a major problem for the nation and in two cases, the nation had to abandon some of it's outlying territories due to lack of water. Also in early October, Kristonion almost faced a recession, but this was stopped by President Lee when he cut the interest rates. On the fourteenth of October Kristonion left The German Empire and joined the League of the Right. = Geography = The republic is a medium sized nation located on the Eastern Seaboard of the former United States. The terrain of Kristonion ranges from the flat sea-level areas along the Chesapeake Bay to the Appalachian Mountains. Kristonion's climate is a mix of humid continental and humid subtropical. = Government & Politics = Kristonion is a federal constitutional republic headed by a President, Vice President, Congress, and Supreme Court. The nation's constitution can be seen here. The current President is Alexander Lee, a Republican and strong anti-Communist from North Carolina. The government of Kristonion is made up of three branches; those being the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. The Executive Branch of Kristonion is headed by the President, currently Alexander Lee. This branch carries out the laws of the nation. It can propose laws, veto laws, negotiate foreign treaties, serve as Commander-in-Chief of the military, appoint federal judges, ambassadors, and other high officials, and grant pardons to federal offenders. The Legislative Branch of Kristonion is headed by the Congress, which is made up of the House and Senate. This branch passes the laws of the nation. It can override the President's veto, approve treaties and presidential appointments, impeach/remove the President and other high officials, create lower federal courts, appropriate money, prints and coins money, raises and supports the military, can declare war, and regulate foreign and interstate trade. The Judicial Branch of Kristonion is headed by the Supreme Court. This branch interprets the laws of the nation. It can declare laws unconstitutional and declare executive actions unconstitutional. Kristonion Policies & Opinions The laws and policies of Kristonion are largely conservative. Kristonion requires all citizens, male and female, to register with the Army at the the age of eighteen. All this does is give the Army a person's records so they have them in the case of a draft, but other than that, the military is completely voluntary. Draft exceptions are only given to people who are enrolled in college, or if they are a mother with a child. Citizens are required to know, speak, and write in English, and immigrants must also be able to speak English. Immigrants must also pass a test of their knowledge of Kristonion ways and life. The education system of Kristonion is made up of both private and public educational sources. Public schools follow more closely to their state's department of education, while private schools can have more customized policies. For a citizen to gain entrance into college, they must have had certain classes in high school, and have four years of a second language. All high schools offer Spanish, and some offer Latin. Various schools offer French and German too. Colleges offer a large range of languages. In all public schools, both, evolution and creationism, are taught along side each other, and the children are left to make their decision. Private schools usually only teach creationism. In Kristonion, abortion is illegal, except when the mother's life is in danger. If a mother just simply doesn't want a child, they can have the child put up to adoption. Gay marriage has a constitutional ban and gay couples are looked down upon. Adoption of children by gays is illegal in most states. Morality is a strong issue of many Kristonion citizens, which is also why they have the views they do on abortion and other issues. The morality issue has also led many states to make their age of consent be marriage, though some states hold eighteen as the age. The lowest age is fifteen in the state of Delaware and this state is largely criticized for doing so. The age in which a person can legally get married is eighteen. Gun ownership in Kristonion is fully legal as stated in the nation's Bill of Rights, though in order to own a gun, the citizen must have an up to date license. Some weapons, mostly automatics and some semi-automatics, are not allowed for ownership by citizens for safety reasons. Alcohol is looked down upon in Kristonion and many encourage each other not to drink alcohol. Alcohol cannot be purchased until the age of twenty-one. The government has thought of reintroducing the prohibition amendment, but came to the conclusion that the economy would be hurt by the banning of alcohol sales. Smoking is also looked down upon, and is largely banned everywhere but inside one's home. Cigarettes are usually hard to find in most stores. Cigarettes cannot be purchased until the age of twenty-one. Medical marijuana is legalized, though it is strictly regulated and only medical patients who absolutely need it will get it. Illegal immigration has a zero-tolerance policy in Kristonion. This policy, though, and illegal immigration, is uncommon due to Kristonion lacking a border with countries or regions that have a large amount of emigration. Controversy of Policies Many liberals in Kristonion strongly attack the President and Republican government for it's "restrictive and racist policies." Their attacks mainly focus on the policies with gay rights. Controversy towards the government also involves the issue of black rights. When Kristonion was founded, Alexander Lee made the Kristonion Constitution be an edited version of the United States Constitution. The editing mainly involved the adding of amendments, though, one amendment was missing in the final constitution. This amendment was the one that had outlawed slavery following the American Civil War. Executive Leaders & Cabinet * President: Alexander Lee * Vice President: Martin Buchanan * Sec. of State: William White * Sec. of the Treasury: Martin Fredrickson * Sec. of Defense: Stephen Huston * Attorney General: Thomas Melvin * Sec. of Homeland Security: Scott Mead * Sec. of the Interior: Nelson Evans * Sec. of Agriculture: Albert Hayward * Sec. of Commerce: Howard Gates * Sec. of Labor: Richard Clark * Sec. of Health & Human Services: William Morris * Sec. of Housing & Urban Development: Jonathan Davis * Sec. of Transportation: Kenneth Wheatland * Sec. of Energy: Michael Walters * Sec. of Education: James Carlson * Sec. of Veteran Affairs: Martin Green Congress House of Representatives * Speaker of the House: Antonio Wright * Democratic Seats: 43 * Republican Seats: 54 * Third-Party Seats: 0 Senate * Senate President''(Vice President): Martin Buchanan * President Pro Tempore: Alex Townville * Democratic Seats: 7 * Republican Seats: 11 * Third-Party Seats: 0 Political Parties Kristonion has two main political parties, the Republican Party and the Democratic Party. These two are the ones that usually always win the elections. Other than the Republicans and Democrats there is a mix of smaller third-parties, the largest of them being the Libertarian Party and the Green Party. Foreign Relations Allies * League of the Right = Administrative Divisions = Currently the republic has nine states & one district. All have separate state/local governments from other states. States * Delaware * Maryland * New Jersey * New York * North Carolina * Ohio * Pennsylvania * Virginia * West Virginia Districts * Columbia = Demographics = Languages English is the official and required language in Kristonion. About 95% of the nation's population always speaks English, and the remaining 5% speaks a different language, but only in their home. That language is usually Spanish. Racial Groups About 80% of Kristonion is White. Then, 12% is Black, 5% is Hispanic, 2% is Asian, and the remaining 1% is made up of a mix of various minor races. Religions Over 90% of Kristonion's population follows Christianity. The remaining percent is made up with 5% Judaism, 3% Agnostic/Atheist, 1% Islam, .5% Buddhism, and .5% Hinduism. = National Holidays = ''All of the below Kristonion are national holidays in which businesses, schools, etc. are closed. The only exceptions are Black Friday, Election Day, Christmas Eve, and New Years' Eve in which businesses are open. * January 1 - New Years' Day * February 19 - President's Day * March 6 - Good Friday * March 23 - Easter * July 4 - America Remembrance Day * September 11 - Patriot Day * September 30 - Independence Day * October 1 - Constitution Day * November 4 - Election Day * November 11 - Veteran's Day * November 22 - Thanksgiving * November 23 - Black Friday * December 24 - Christmas Eve * December 25 - Christmas Day * December 31 - New Years' Eve Other Holidays These Kristonion holidays are ones that are observed by many people, but businesses, schools, etc. are not closed. * February 2 - Groundhog Day * February 14 - Valentine's Day * February 21 - Ash Wednesday * March 17 - St. Patrick's Day * April 22 - Earth Day * May 13 - Mother's Day * June 14 - Flag Day * June 17 - Father's Day * September 9 - Grandparent's Day * October 31 - Halloween = External Links = Kristonion National Factbook Category:NationsCategory:Nations of North AmericaCategory:KristonionCategory:English-speaking nations